gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Painis Cupcake
Painis Cupcake is a famous fictional character that appears in many gmod short videos. He is a cannibalistic Soldier from Team Fortress 2 who feeds on those who enter his home and moves with pump-action shotgun cocking noises. He was created in a video response to a metapocalypse reference called "AN UNTITLED PAINIS CUPCAKE REFERENCE" by user: RubberFruit Bio What is known about him is that he is not at all civilized and beyond human. Upon confronting his prey he will honorably introduces himself as "I am Painis Cupcake. I will eat you!" followed by an ominous and borderline disturbing smile (see picture on right). Painis will then proceed to rip his prey to shreds and then devour their remains, which he does succesfully. When a mysterious sneak-like music plays, this is an indication that he is around; while in pursuit of prey, the music will change into a chasing scene theme. For some strange reason, these songs typically come from the soundtrack of Donkey Kong 64. His main musical theme is "Puzzle in the Caves" and his Attack theme is "Demon Resident Mine Cart". Very few have ever been able to defeat Painis, the Seeman has been shown to have fared well against him at least once, and Dic Soupcan has effectively beaten him as well. These instances have likely resulted in Painis Cupcake seeking revenge. Abilities Painis Cupcake has exhibited a wide variety of bizarre powers, most of which have been used in battle. These include: *Instantaneous invulnerability *Limb regeneration *Parthenogenic reproduction *Instant asexual reproduction *Posession *Control of detatched limbs *Launching objects from his mouth *Invisibility (Much like the Spy) *Hell Scream (A unknown but powerfull power still not considered cannon also as it shows in a Doom Mod and sillysquid23 videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-8PVIGfiZA Hell Scream can kill Snyphurr and make Vagineer selfdestruct) Faults Painis Cupcake's rather attention-garnering methods and obvious musical cues have made him an easy Monster to avoid encountering altogether. If he is encountered, he can sometimes be evaded with sufficient effort due to having no Abilities that can make him any faster or more agile than he always is. He still has a tendency to find his prey eventually, but his lack of fitness Abilities results in his chosen victims being able to fairly easily buy themselves more precious time however little. Painis also appears to have some level of common decency, and is seen getting along with the Red team Engineer. At least one Scout managed to get on his good side by offering him a stolen Buffalo Steak Sandvich, earning himself a powerful if dangerously unpredictable ally in the process. And also according to this video, it was revealed that Panis´ ubercharger can be destroyed by knifing him on the stomach, disabling his self-uber, and his strength can be drained with a Ubersaw, making him vunerable and easy to kill. Origin The origin of Painis Cupcake is a mystery, but three Youtube videos give supposed theories to how he came to be. Theory 1 Painis Cupcake was simple a soldier who masturbated to too much pornography and ripped his penis off, driving him insane and cannibalistic. Theory 2 When Soldier had a fateful encounter with fellow famous monster Vagineer who accidentally inhaled vials of HIV, and spat the liquid into Soldier's blood stream. One user summed up this affect on Soldier by saying this: "When Vagineer juices are introduced to HIV, the virus takes on mutagenic properties, if introduced to the human bloodstream, grotesque changes take place, the muscle mass is effectively doubled, increasing strength and punishment handling. The bones and joints click under pressure of mass every time the victim moves. And finally, the victim may be driven insane and cannibalistic. Theory 3 Painis Cupcake might have been a RED soldier who was beaten to death outside the battlefield, disallowing his ability to respawn afterwards like everyone else on the team. Seeing as the company couldn't afford to lose one of their most experienced mercenaries, Redmond Mann might have ordered the engineer to resurrect him and modify him. The engineer did succeed in reviving him, but his brain was too severely damaged by the attack, thus the process drove him insane and cannibalistic. His introductory statement might have been pieced together from the last things he said to his attacker(s): "I am going to claw my way down your throat and tear out your very soul! "Pain is weakness leaving the body!" "C'mere, '''Cupcake!" "'''I will eat you'r ribs! I will eat them up!"'' The last of these statements is probably the most vivid concept to the resurrected soldier, only more emphasized when people ridicule him. Theory 4 An more realistic theory is the theory shown on the 'Painis Island' incoming comics, Painis was a normal RED Soldier who was infected with the 'Australium' a powerful element that makes everyone look like a zombie, but Painis was exposed too much to it, making him a bloody cannibal and murder that killed almost everyone in 2Fort, after the USA Army made it to capture him, they decided to put him on an abandoned island on Hawaii, 50 years later, a group of teens go to the island without the permission, where they are haunted by Painis and try to run for their lives. Theory 5 A odd theory is that Painis is member of a poor family that does not have nothing to eat or use to live, Patrick Cuppard (Painis) now kills everyone he sees to eat them, and bring meat to his family. Similar Characters Possibly due to his parthenogenic replication abilities, there have been multiple versions of Painis Cupcake. Many of them simply wear different attire, some have mutated grotesquely, and others are characters with a similar origin, as well as alot of monsters that act similar, but take the form of other TF2 classes. These include: *Painis Cupcake's twin brother, who wears a BLU uniform instead of a RED one *Painis Fruitcake, the embodiment of Painis' holiday spirit *Robot Painis Cupcake, a cyber-version of Painis Cupcake *An un-named group of Painises who can self-replicate upon injury *Soupcock Porkpie, a Demoman who violently glues people to walls with their own blood and their pulpified body parts *Painis Pancake, strangely Painis Cupcake's son. A RED Scout *Kill Scout, an ally of Painis with no special abilities to speak of but with a similar sadistic nature. He serving to Painis Cupcake. Kill Scout dosent eat people *Painis Vagicake, a very similar but exponentially more powerful Monster. Painis Cupcake was one of the three genetic "donors" that gave birth to VagiCake. *Mutant Painis Cupcake, a more dangerous version of him, Mutant Painis Cupcake possess all the same powers of his previous form, but is hightened greatly, whenever Mutant Painis Cupcake is near, a redish glow falls upon the area he's in. His voice has also changed to a more demonic-like tone, aswell as his theme and attack music being changed to more dark and terrifying songs. Before he devours his victim(s), his eyes go completely blank, then he proceeds on with the slaughter, even more gruesome than before. How Painis Cupcake got mutated in the first place is currently unknown. *Painis Otakucake, a geek version of Painis that only kill anime characters. *Painis Jasoncake: a non-canon version of painis that temporarily entered Jason Voorhees´ corpse during laboratory tests, he could´t eat people as he had a Hockey Mask and didnt know how to retrive it. *Penis Homocake: a gay version of Painis Quotes "I am Painis Cupcake. I will eat you!" "You cannot hurt me! I am Painis Cupcake!''" ´´Your painis is mine, do you understand that!´´ ´´I will eat your painis´´ "If God had wanted you to live then he wouldn't have created ME!" "I am going to claw my way down your throat and eat your very painis!" ´´num num num num num´´ 'NOOOOOOOOOO!!' Category:Characters